We could have had it all
by savethedance
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Leah decide decirle todo el dolor que siente a Jacob.


**We could have had it all ~**

Estoy segura que él hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero después de tanto tiempo, ¿Qué podía hacer? Él ya se había imprimado, siempre me pasa lo mismo, me enamoro de quien no me corresponde, parece que no aprendo, me pasó una vez y me vuelva a pasar y no soy capaz de darme cuenta.

Leah, un, dos, tres reacciona, me decía a mi misma. Pero no, siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra, una y otra vez, era como si me gustara estar constantemente enamorada de alguien que no me quiere.

Éramos el uno para el otro, esta que esa niña apreció, este es uno de los motivos que me hacen odiar a los Cullen con tanta fuerza, ahora no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para lamentarme. Pero no dejaré esto así, quiero que sepa todo el dolor que me ha causado. Al menos me daré esa satisfacción, me dio tantas esperanzas en vano. Ahora él está feliz y yo estoy aquí pensando en la manera en la que devolverle todo el daño que me ha hecho. Él sabía todo lo que había sufrido con Sam, y aún así me decía que quizás nosotros dos tuviéramos una oportunidad cuando él consiguiera olvidarse de la otra vampira, Bella. Ahora todas esas palabras ya no sirven, ahora todo queda en mis recuerdos, pero en los de él no. Cada día me digo que no tengo que llorar por alguien que no llora por mi, pero esto que siento es tan fuerte, no puedo controlarlo, estoy cansada de hacerlo, solo quiero olvidarme de todo, no merece la pena, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que sacar todo el dolor que tengo dentro, y se que la única manera de hacerlo es decírselo a él.

Así que me levanto de la húmeda cama, y parto a casa de Jacob, donde vive con su querida niña. Es tan irritable pensar en ellos dos, si ella no hubiera nacido, ahora él estaría conmigo.

Toco al timbre y veo como la cabeza de Jacob se asoma por la puerta, y también la veo a ella, no puedo negar la verdad, es tan bella como su madre.

- ¡Leah! – la cara de Jacob expresa una alegría muy grande – vaya, pasa, entra, oh… cuanto tiempo Leah, te he echado de menos!

- No… no quiero pasar… quiero hablar contigo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. – la cara enfadada de Leah entristece a Jacob.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué va mal Leah? ¿Te ha pasado algo? – dice Jacob preocupado.

- ¿Qué va mal? ¿Qué que me ha pasado? Jacob, ¿Cómo tienes la cara de hablarme así y decirme eso?

- Leah, me he perdido… ¿quieres explicarme? – comienza a cabrearse Jacob.

- ¿De verdad no sabes de que te hablo? Después de todo…

- ¿No será por la última conversación que tuvimos, verdad?

- Jacob, lo dices tan normal, pero no sabes todo el daño que me has causado…

- ¿Y tengo yo la culpa? ¿Tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de otra persona? ¿De haberme imprimado?

- ¡Tienes la culpa de haberme ilusionado! – estalla Leah.

- ¿Yo que sabía que me iba a imprimar de Nessie? Si no la hubiera encontrado, hubiera estado contigo, de verdad, me gustabas, pero ella es el amor de mi vida…

- Jacob no me lo repitas más…

- No seas tan injusta Leah, no ha sido mi culpa… ¿Te crees que me gusta hacerte sufrir?

- ¡Podrías a verlo pensado antes!

- No te lo voy a repetir, Leah, de verdad que lo siento, pero ya no puedo hacerle nada.

- Ahora tú te irás con ella, ¿y yo?, seguiré llorando cada día, sabes todo lo que sufrí con Sam, y tu me has vuelto a causar tal dolor.

- Y no me gusta a verlo echo…

- Podrías a ver pensado en si te imprimabas, si te enamorabas de otra… antes de haberme ilusionado tanto.

- Pero el problema es que yo no sabía que me iba a imprimar. – Y con toda la rabia que tiene dentro, Leah le suelta una bofetada en la cara de Jacob. – pégame todo lo que quieras pero eso no quitará que yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

- ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti en la vida! – rompe a llorar Leah y vuelve a darle otra bofetada.

- Por favor, no me tengas tanto rencor… Yo no he buscado esto.

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor? ¿Sabes que pasa ahora? – una pausa dramática y Jacob no es capaz de contestar – Tu te vas con ella y vivís felices, y yo me pasaré el resto de mi vida pensando en lo que hubiéramos podido ser, y llorando y llorando…

- Podría haber funcionado.

- Y eso es lo que más dolor me causa… - dice Leah desapareciendo entre la oscura noche.

**FIN**


End file.
